TMNT 2012 The Start
by The Shadow 525
Summary: This is a story about a young teen girl, who gets trapped in the Turtle's dimenstion. And this, is her life as she tries to learn what to do next...
1. Meeting them

_**Yes, this story is on Quotev under the name of 'The Shadow'. That's my profile-name on Quotev, and I'm not stealing this story from anyone.**_

====(Kat's P.O.V.)===========================

I was at my house with my sister and 2 brothers, watch the new episode of the TMNT 2012. My uncle was walk to the coffee pot but stood in front of the TV. I paused the episode and looked at him. If looks could kill he would be died 1000 times over, by all 4 of us. Meaning me, Crystal, Joseph, and Nathan. Louis looked at all of us and said, "Fine." then he walked over to the coffee pot, got his coffee, and walked be to the computer room, and I played the show. No it's not just a room full of computers, it has the washer and dryer too. But I started to call it the computer room and it stuck. I have a habit of naming things...like Mikey does. In all my fan fictions, (FAN-FICTION WRITER! YAY!), I name most of the people. I am The Shadow, Crystal is The Archer, Joseph is The Armored, Nathan is The Thief, and my best friend Bennett is Dragonfly. I chose the names to match us all as the people we really are. "Donnie is cute when he smiles..." "You say that all the time sis..." "Can't help it if it's true..." "Your fangirling again aren't you?" "...Yea..." "I thought you said Donnie was mine and Raph was yours?!" "I never said that in my life." "Well, your more like Raph..." "And your more like Donnie, but your favorite one is Leo." "Good point..." "You just got burned..." "Do I need to burn you too?" "...No.." "Good boy." "I wish I could be with The Turtles..." "Your not the only one, not the only one..."

(Time skip face)-_-' I was laying on the top bunk of my bed, in my room. I looked up at the roof and saw some of my drawings. Yes, I did put them on my roof...I don't put all my drawing up there because I don't want anyone to see most of my drawings... "I wish I could be away and life a better..." Sure it may not look to you like I am lonely, sad, or have a bad life, but after so many years of people not liking me; makes you want to leave, forever. And with that said I fell asleep.

(Morning Face) -_-Zzz

I woke up that morning hearing people shouting and what sounded like guns firing. Without opening my eyes, I sat up and put my finger to my lips, "Shh..." and lied back down. The sound stopped for about 5 minutes, and then continued. This time I sat up and opened my eyes. I saw The Kraang shooting at the Turtles. "What part of 'shh' do you not understand?!" They all stopped and stared at me. "Great another Raph..." I hear Leo say. "I am NOT like Raphael. Tick me off, then I'm like Raphael. But other than that I'm much different. But I don't care who you are, aliens, mutants, never try to mess with my sleep." "You sound like hi-wait, how do you know his name, and what we are?" "I know all of you..." "Who is the one that has been brought here by Kraang?" "Why would I tell you? Your aliens trying to take over the earth! I happen to like earth because there's not another planet we all can live on, even if Mars could have supported life a lo-" I face palmed, "I been reading too many science books again..." "You read science books?" "Yea..." "Great! But now we gotta go!" "We're not leaving without the girl!"

"I would rather stay here than you guys get killed!" "We're not leaving without you!" "Go! I'll be fine!" "No you won't!" "Fine! But I'm jumping!" Being on a roof top, not the best place to jump off... "Don't!"

I jumped, it felt great. Picture skydiving, without the parachute... "DONNIE GET HER!" "ON IT!" (Picture when The Turtles meet April and Donnie catches her when she fell off the helicopter) "You okay?" "Great, not counting the almost dieing bit...hahaha..." He smiled down at me showing the gap between his teeth. '_even in real life his smile's cute–wait, what am I thinking?_' "Lets go!" Leo called to us, Donnie put me down. "Come on, your coming with us." "Ok."


	2. The Lair

=====Back at the Lair==========Still Kat's P.O.V.===========

When we got to the lair, Sprinter and April were waiting. "Welcome back my sons, and who is this I might add?" "She was with the Kraang, but never told us her name." I smiled a bit but then I felt something, "Darn it..." I said to myself. "What is it?" "I lost a tooth in the battle..." "Where did ya' lose it?" "I'm not sure..." "Well, will you smile so we can see where?" "No." "Why?" "Because my smile looked weird before I lost my tooth..." "It can't look as bad as Donnie's." "HEY!" "Yea, it could..." "Well, if you never smile then we shall never know." "Fine..." I smiled so they could see the gap... "Whoa...your teeth look like Donnie's..." "Told ya'll I lost my tooth..." I stopped smiling. April walked up to me and started to say, "Hi, my name's Apr-" "I know who you ALL are." Sprinter and April both had a look of shock on their faces. Then Donnie said, "Yea, we never asked, but how do you know us?" "I looked at all of them and said, "I'm not sure how I got here but I'm from another dimension. There, you all are one of my favorite TV shows. Their are different versions of this world but I always liked this one best." They were all shocked, "So are we famous in your dimension?" "No, because you all are not really real there, but just on a TV screen...like Leo's Space Heroes." "Awww...man." Then Raph hit Mikey on the head, "OW!" "So if we are all a TV show...do you watch us everyday?" When Donnie asked that, everyone looked at him and then at me, "Well, I guess you could say that...but then again so does my whole family..." "That's creepy on so many levels..." "Your family?" "Yea...I guess they weren't taken with me..." "Your not the only one who misses their family..." "If you would like, you could stay with us or April." I didn't even leave a second between the words, "You guys." "Wow...that was quick..." "Why would you choose to stay here?" "I would stay here because I don't trust the city, nothing about it, or where anything is. Also I would be safer if I stayed with you guys." "I suppose that is true young one..." "Wouldn't you rather stay with a girl then a bung of guys?" "No. back in my dimension at my house, I lived with, counting me, 4 girls and 4 boys, in a house with 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom." They were speechless. Finally April spoke up and said, "Even I never had it that bad..." I smiled, "I know!" "That's still creepy..." Then I thought of something, "Hey ya'll?" "What is it?" "If you guys, and April, want to...you all can ask me questions about me and my home..." They thought about it for a few minutes, "Yes, it would be a good idea to get to know you." "Ok. Who wants to go first?" I asked them. Mikey answered, "I WILL! Do you like pizza, video games and skateboarding?" '_of course he would ask that..._' "Well, pizza is my favorite food, I love video games, but I have never been skateboarding. Next?" Raph answered, "I'll go. What do you do in your free time?" '_that's somewhat hard and easy..._' "Well I mostly watch TV, play video games, prank my family and friends, read books, draw, make new things, stop fights, start fights, and write fan-fiction." "Fan-fiction?" Donnie was going to answer but I cut him off, "If Leo wrote a story about him in Space Heroes, then it would be counted as fan-fiction. Basely if you take your favorite book or TV show and write a story with some changes to it." "Oh..." "Next?" "I'll go." April said. "What's your favorite color and animals?" "Well my favorite colors are black, red, blue, green, orange, purple and sometimes white. My favorite animals are cats, dogs, turtles, birds, spiders and snakes. Next?" Master Sprinter said, "I shall go. What is your fears?" '_easy_' "I don't have any." "None?" "Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "Cockroaches?" "No, I lived in a house with cockroaches all my life, small German cockroaches, but not a lot. Maybe 1 or 2 every once in a while." "Yuck." "Heights?" "Nope." "Germs?" "No." "Bugs?" "Nope." "The dark?" "I love the dark. Next?" "What is your name?" Donnie asked me, "Not that I don't trust ya'll not to tell but I want to keep my name a secret..." "Then what will we call you?" "You guys, and April, can call me Kat."


	3. Heart breakand my phone

(Time skip to 1 month later...)========Kat's P.O.V.==================

I had been here for a month, and I still didn't have a room. I had told the guys, and April, that I would take care of that part...it didn't go so well. So far I have sleep on the couch, counter top, on the TV, on the tree in the dojo, on the floor, and in Donnie's Lab... They told me I could sleep in the spare room, but it's April's so I said no. "Want to help me with something, Kat?" Donnie asked me. "Sure!" I answered him, you see I kind of have a crush on Donnie...but I know that he's crushing on April and now it's starting to crush my heart. Also, I never really liked April...in the end she still is loved by everyone... I followed after Donnie as he walked into his lab. "What is it you need help with?" "You see...my hands are too big to reach the wires I need to fix in the Shellraiser..." Donnie said blushing a bit, I chuckled "Sure can do Donnie! Lead the way!" I followed him again to the Shellraiser, and we reached the place Donnie need help with. It was below it and in the center. I got on one of the two things that people roll underneath their cars. When I got to the spot, if your weren't under the Shellraiser you could have never guessed that I was under there. Donnie soon joined me to explain what to do...The two of us...no one could see us...my thoughts suddenly became 'Rated Teen'... "See that red wire there...it goes to the green one...no that one...okay now the yellow to the blue...now that should do it Kat..." During that whole thing, I got me and Donnie covered in Oil and grease... We stayed like that of a while, it totally quiet...then the song 'Accidentally in Love' started to play in my head... "Um, we should probably go get cleaned up..." Donnie said. "Yea..." I said back as me and Donnie rolled out from under the Shellraiser. I started to walk away but then Donnie said, "Um, Kat? Can I ask you something?" "Sure Donnie...What is it?" I answered as I walked back over to him. He looked frighted, he never was frighted...well not that much anyway... "I-I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to ask April out..." My heart fell-no that's a lie- my heart shrank and died then and there. "Good for you Donnie..." "THANK YOU SO MUCH KAT! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!" Donnie whisper-yelled, as he hugged the life out of me. "Got to...go Donnie...dieing here..." "Oh, sorry..." Donnie said as he blushed a little. "Your welcome Donnie..." I hind the sadness in my voice, then I walked out the garage and headed to the shower... "Do you wanna play video games with me Kat?!" "Sorry Mikey, I have to shower now..." "Oh, okay then...I'LL ASK LEO!" "Okay..." I got to the bathroom door, and walked inside. I got undress, and turn the water on. I got in when the water was warm and stayed that way in deep thought. But then I shampooed my hair, clean myself, then I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I turned the water off, stepped out the shower and then put on the extra clothing I had in the secret drawer. I walked out the bathroom, brushing my hair with the hair brush I had in the drawer too. Doing that I walked right into Raph, "You litt-" "Sorry Raphael..." "-le...Wait did you just say sorry?" "Yea?" Raph was staring at me funny. "What?" "N-nothing..." He said as he hurried off. "That was weird..." I whispered to myself.

====With Leo and Mikey=========No one's P.O.V.=================

Raph ran into the room where Leo and Mikey were playing a video game. "Hey guys!" Raph whisper-yelled to Leo and Mikey. Without looking at him Leo asked, "What is it Raph?" "It's Kat! She acting odd!" Mikey now asked, "What do you mean?" "I mean I had been walking down the hall when she walked right into me. 1) She never does that, 2) then she said sorry, 3) Then she called me Raphael, not Raph!" "Your probably over reacting, Raph." Leo said. Then Mikey shook his head, "Naw, when I asked her if she wanted to play video games with me, when she said she was going to take a shower, and now that I think about it, she said all dazed like she was remembering something. AND...she NEVER wants to shower before at least 1 round of video games!" "Now that you said that...her hair was wet..." Now Leo thought about it too, "I guess you guys are right...but what do we do?" "We could get April to talk to her..." "Naw man, Kat even told me herself that she's not too found of April." "Then what do we do then?" "Why don't you try asking her." Master Splinter said to them, the three turtle jumped at his voice. "I guess that could work..." "Let's go then!" Mikey said as he paused the game and jumped up. "Wait! Where are we going to find her?" "Hm, I haven't thought of that..." "Of course you haven't, your Mikey." "HEY!" Then Raph chuckled, "But where do we look?" "Why don't you check the tree in the dojo?" "Good idea Sensei!" "Let's go." Then Leo, Mikey and Raph ran into the dojo underneath the tree. They looked up and there was Kat with her headset on and her T-phone. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't hear them or see them. Mikey climbed the tree and taped her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Mikey in front of her, "What is it Mikey?" He point to her headset and then held out his hand. Kat got the message and took the headset off and then handed it to Mikey, with her T-phone; by that time Leo and Raph had climbed the tree onto the branch Kat and Mikey were on. Mikey unplugged the headset and was greeted by the song 'Invisible' playing. Mikey's face fell, and then he asked, "Why...Kat...why are you playing this song?" Kat sighed and answered, "I...I was stupid enough to fall in love with someone...who was in love..." "Who?" Leo now asked. "You would only laugh at me..." "If they laugh at you I will rip them limb from limb." Raph now said. "It's...it's..." Kat tried to answer but she started to break slowly down. "Who?" Kat took a deep breath and then said, "It's Donatello..." The guys were shocked; that a human as pretty as her could love one of them. Mikey sat down beside Kat and hugged her, "It's okay Kat..." "No..it's not..." Kat said as more and more tear broke free but she continued, "We...were fixing the Shellraiser...and then he said that he was...going to...ask April out..." Then she broke all the way down. Not one of the guys thought for one second that she was weak, it only broke their hearts that she was crying now. She never cried; not about her home, her family, her friends, her pets, even when she got cut deeply on the arm. She didn't cry, cause she was 'Miss Fearless', the girl who lost everything but never cried. Then the song 'My Immortal' started playing. Kat chuckled a little and then said, "Worst timing...EVER..." And then they all smiled a little at that, and Kat started laughing. Then Mikey joined her, next Leo, finally Raph. And if you were standing in the hallway right then, you could hear the laughter bouncing off the walls.

(tbn:ANd9GcTurtpF7sUkjimql5V7bNdTBZmm4kQklxDBptj2wd5CSgzrQCsUFQ This is what Kat looked like when she was crying...I DID NOT DRAW IT...I google it...but I take no credit for this person's work!)


	4. Love Hurts

====5 days later====================Kat's P.O.V.===============

I had started to go to the surface, because Mikey wanted pizza...but then again so did I. So to pay for the pizza I got a job at Mr. Murakami's Noodle shop, and during my job he found out that I knew the turtles. To thank him, I stay 5 days with him to make sure he was doing okay. Now, today I head back to the Lair...  
I got there to see Leo, Mikey and Raph near the TV, but it was off. I walked closer to them to hear Leo said, "As much as we would like it to work, it's not...But how do we tell Kat?" "Tell me what?" I asked, they all jumped sky high. "N-nothing K-Kat!" "No tell me what?!" Leo sighed and said, "It's Donnie...he had asked April out, but she flat out told him no...and now he won't come out of his lab..." If you looked at my face then you would see a look of worry, but inside I was mad at April, worried and sad for Donnie, and happy for me...somewhat... "Come on." I started to walk to Donnie's lab door. "Wait! He won't let anyone in!" "Well I'm anyone now am I?!" I reached the door and knocked, the only answer I got was sobbing. The others had joined me by then, "We told you Kat. He's not going to let you in..." I, not giving up, pulled out my T-phone and when through my playlist. I picked out a song that fit the moment, 'You belong with me'. And I started to sing to it, it was a shock to all the guys, cause I never sang.  
"You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me."  
Right as the song ended and I had stopped singing, the lab door opened. The next thing I remember was a hand reach out, put me in the lab and then the door shut with me inside. I looked around and saw Donnie...his face was so heart broken. It was killing me... "Donn-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Donnie was hugging me, then he slowly whispered, "It hurts so much Kat..." I hugged him back and then whispered to him, "I know Donnie...I know..." I could feel the top of my shirt starting to become dripping wet through by Donnie's tears. But I didn't mind, if anything I started crying too. Then Donnie slowly asked, "Kat? Why are you crying?" I slowly answered him back, "Because someone hurt you...I won't stand for it...and I have been through the same pain..." I could feel Donnie start to smile into my shoulder, "Thanks Kat..." "No problem Donnie, I will always be there for you, you and all your family..." Donnie now was full on smiling but then he asked, "What do you mean you've been through this pain before?" I sighed but answered, "I was never really...great at my own love story..cause I ever dated 2 boys in my whole life time. But the funny thing is that no matter what, I always fall in love with someone who name started with a 'D' or 'T'..." I chuckled a little, "But if I could wish for anything...I would wish to take my first kiss back..." "Why?" Donnie asked not getting it. "I guess you could say...I wish I could have given it to someone else..." Then Donnie asked, "Who?" "Um..." I was starting to blush a little, but answered, as I was still hugging Donnie, "...You..." I could feel his body stiffen and then I felt his blush. "Y-you would h-have give-given it t-to m-me?" I whispered so low he almost didn't catch it, "...Yes..." But he did catch it...and then my T-phone started playing 'Accidentally in love'. Then we both blushed a lot, Donnie pulled away from the hug just enough to be face to face. But he was still taller than me, and then Donnie said, "Kat...you can't give me yours but...I'm going to give mine to you..." I was shocked, Donnie just said he was going to give me his first kiss. "But Donn-" Just then I felt lips on mine, they were Donnie's. I had been in shock but then I started to kiss back. His hands went around my waist and my hands went around his neck, playing with the end of his mask. When we broke for air I said, "Kindest way to shut me up..." "I know..." Donnie just given me his first kiss, and to say the least...I loved every moment of it. And then we heard a knock on the lab door, "You guys okay in there?" "Yea dudes, you've been in there awhile..." We both let go, walked to the door, and opened it. "Yea, we're fine." And now my phone started playing 'Don't worry 'Bout a thing'. I threw my hands in the air, "Dang it! I swear to God, this thing has the worst timing every!" That got everyone laughing, and even Donnie laughed too. And then Leo, Mikey and Raph saw Donnie, and he was laughing too and then they stopped laughing. Then Donnie saw their weren't laughing and asked, "What?" "DONNIE!" Only to get hug attacked by Mikey, Leo, and even Raph. "Guys unless you want Donnie died, your gonna have to let him breath." They let him go and then he takes a deep breath, and then breaths it out, "Thank again, Kat..." "No prob, Donnie." Donnie started to open his mouth, and I could tell what he was going to say and then said, "Donnie you go all English teacher on me and I will lock you back in your lab, but take everything out of there." Donnie closed his mouth and then playfully frowned. I started laughing, "Naw dude, I won't do that to ya'...yet..." Then he got a little worried, and then my phone starts playing 'Ours'. I face-palmed, as did Donnie. I got out my phone and started looking for the button to push that turns off the music. I was trying to hurry before the song played my favorite part. I wanted to hear it but not with them here., but I was to late...  
"If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak..."  
And just then I turned the music off, I was blushing a little. Then I slowly whispered to them, "You didn't hear anything..." Then I slowly walked backwards, turned around and ran.

======With the guys=========No one's P.O.V.=====================

They all were just staring after Kat, and then Mikey asked, "What did she do to you Donnie?" "Yea, what happened in there?" "Um..." Donnie started blushing a little, and Leo saw it. "Donnie Why are you blushing?" "Unless..." "Oh..." "AW!~ I'm happy for you dude!~" Donnie started to blush harder, "It's n-not w-what you th-think..." "Ya' kissed her didn't ya'?" "Um..." "I'm going to take that as a yes."

(The picture at the top is Donnie when Kat sees him.)


	5. Miss Fix it

=====Kat's P.O.V.============The next day=======================

I still had no place to sleep; last night I sleep on the kitchen counter. But Mikey woke me up so that he could cook something. I saw Master Splinter walk up to me and say, "Kat? May I ask you something?" "Sure thing Sensei." "Would you mind sharing a room with one of my sons?" "Um...I guess it couldn't hurt Sensei." "Very well. I shall ask my sons which one would like to share their room with you." "Okay Sensei." Then Splinter walked off to talk to the guys.

=====No one's P.O.V.============With Splinter and the guys===========

Master Splinter walked up to his sons and said, "My sons?" "Hia Sensei?" They all answered back. "Which one of you all, wouldn't mind sharing a room with Kat?" You could see them all stiffen, "Not that I am going against you Sensei, but why?" Leo asked. "You see, she still has nowhere to sleep." "Then where has she been sleeping this whole time?" Now Raph asked, Master Splinter answered, "On the floor, the TV, the kitchen counter, Donnie's lab, the Tree, and on the couch. But I think it would be best for her if she had some room to go to." "I suppose that's true Sensei..." "So, which one of you will share with her?" Everyone thought for a minute, then Leo, Mikey and Raph said, "DONNIE!" Donnie was in shock, "Why me?" "She spends most of her time with you anyway." "Donatello, do you agree?" "I...I guess." "Then you best get your room ready, and I shall tell Kat." Master Splinter started to walk off. "Wait...What?!" Donnie ran off to his room to get it ready to share it with Kat.

====Kat's P.O.V.============================================

I heard Splinter walking up to me, "Yes Sensei?" Then the foot steps stopped, "How did you know it was me?" "Your foot steps, everyone steps a different way and I tend to hear it more than anyone." Sensei thought for a minute, "Ok, but I came to tell you who you will sharing a room with." "Who?" "Donatello." I started to blush a little, "Th-thanks Sensei..." I started to walk off to Donnie's room, and then I hear something coming from behind me. I side-stepped and then saw Splinter's staff hit the ground where I was. "Was that a test Sensei?" I said smirking a little. "Yes, and you passed." Then I heard Splinter walk away, and I keep walking to Donnie's room. When I got to the door I heard someone in there. I figured it was Donnie cleaning, so I knocked on the door. The noise stopped and I heard footsteps walk to the door. The door opened, but only like an inch. "Oh is you Kat, just give me a moment ok?" And then the door shut, and I heard him working inside. But louder and faster, then it stopped again and Donnie opened the door all the way. "Here you go Kat..." I stepped inside his room and looked around. The only thing I could say was, "Wow..." The walls were purple and...so was everything else. There was 2 desks in there side by side in one corner covered in papers. Another cover there was a dresser covered in stuff, and when I say STUFF I mean STUFF, I think half of that was broken staffs of Donnie's. In the corner across from the dresser was a bed covered in books, and shelves covering the walls around it, full of books too. Across from the desks was a huge table, about 4 feet, pushed on the wall with a few things on it; a cup full of pencils and pens, 1 or 2 blue prints, a few rulers and above the table were pictures of different things. A few were of science things that I can't say the name to, and the rest was of a few blueprints that worked, like the T-phone, the Shellraiser, and a blueprint for the toaster...the toaster? 'Leo really has to stop breaking the toaster...' In the middle of the room was a huge fuzzy PURPLE rug. "Like purple much Donnie?" I joked, he blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, it's my favorite color...you don't like it?" He asked starting to get worried. "Don't worry, Purple is one of my favorite colors." He sighed deeply in relief. Then I thought about something, "Um, Donnie?" He looked at me, "Yea?" "It's nice and all that your sharing your room but...where am I going to sleep?" He stiffened, I guess he haven't thought about that yet. "Um..." He started blushing. "I...kind of forgot...about that...hehehe..." "Don't worry Donnie, I'll get that." I said smiling.

====2 weeks later===================Kat's P.O.V.================

Two more weeks have passed and I guess you could say I have changed...some what. "Kat! You wanna play video games with me now?" Mikey asked me with puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Mikey, I still have to fix the toaster and the stove." His face dropped, "But you said you would..." "Mikey, I know, I will when I'm done; I promise. And if you want to help me...tell Leo to stop trying to cook." His face brighten and he laughed a little. "Yea, will do." Then Mikey walked off, and I walked into the kitchen. Raph was there feeding Spike. "Turned Mikey down again? You really should spend a little time off to have fun 'Miss. Fix it'." "Raph...I not in the mood for it..." "Yea, your too busy to be." "Raph..." He laughs a bit. I was starting to get mad. "Raph...stop it..." I said growling as I tried to fix the toaster. "Fine..." Then Leo, Mikey, and Donnie walked in. Leo and Mikey started eating to the pizza April brought earlier, as Donnie got another cup of coffee. And Leo then asked, "What's today's date?" I got a coke and was drinking it as Mikey answered, "July 21." And then I started choking. Donnie ran over quickly and padded my back. "What's wrong Kat?" Donnie asked worried, But I didn't answer him. "Mikey...d-did you say the 21st?" "Yea...why?" I frowned, today was the day I never wanted to come... "Today's...today's my...birthday..."

(The picture is one I made using a dollz maker, and is what Kat looks like now that she's 'Miss. Fix It')


	6. Patrol? And choosing a Weapon

When I said that Leo and Mikey started choking on their pizza, as Raph and Donnie looked like they were having a heart attack. "What?!" They all asked at the same time, I just nodded. Then I giggled making them all look at me like I was crazy. "Why are you giggling?" I stopped giggling enough to answer, "I never thought I would ever start a birthday by turning down video games, working for fun and choking on coke." I continued giggling and it took a few seconds for that to set in. Then Mikey got it and he started giggling and next was Raph and Leo. When they started giggling, Donnie got it and he giggled a little too. "Hey dudes! I got an idea!" We all look to Mikey, and he continued, "Since it's Kat birthday, we could take her on patrol with us!" "I never thought I would said this but Mikey that's not a bad idea..." "I have to agree with Mikey on this one too..." Donnie said and then me, Donnie, Raph and Mikey looked at Leo. "I guess we could..." We cheered but then Leo said, "But what will Sensei say?" And we all groaned, "Say about what my sons?" Me and the guys all jumped sky-high. "Um, we wanted to know if Kat could go on patrol with us because it's her birthday today..." Mikey said and we all nodded. "I guess she could go with you..." We cheered again. "But," We groaned again... "one of you with be with her at all times." Now we cheered once more; I walked over to Splinter and hugged him. "Thanks Sensei!~" He chuckled as he hugged me back, "Happy Birthday Kat." "Kat! Come on! We have to get you ready for patrol!" Mikey yelled as he pulled me out the room and into the dojo. "Mikey! You guys don't go on patrol until hours from now!" I argued but Mikey just smiled and said, "But if your going with us, you need your own weapon." "Fine..." I said, sighing. Then he pulled me over to a wall with weapons covering it. "Just pick one up and keep going til you feel...like it fits." I walked closer to the wall and picked up a set of Neko-te. I had a feeling that these would work of me but that it wasn't my weapon. I keep looking at all the other weapons but my eyes stopped at the Bo staff; Donnie's weapon. I knew then it would be just right for me, but I didn't want to seem like a stalker. Even if I am. I looked back at the Neko-te on my fingers and held my fingers up for Mikey to see, "These will do." He smiled and said, "Let's show the others!" as he grabbed my wrist. When we got out of the dojo, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Splinter were talking. Mikey and me walked over to them and Mikey said, "Hey dudes! Kat's got her weapon!" They looked at me and I smiled as I held up my fingers with the Neko-Te on them. "Why did you chose that, Kat?" Raph asked me and I answered, "They were usually used by the kunoichi. It resembled claws and sometimes were also dipped in poisons." I smiled as they thought, then Splinter said, "That's quiet a weapon you choose Kat...do you know the name of it though?" "Yes, it's called the Neko-Te." I answered smiling.


	7. Patrol time, a ticket, and pockets

======(Kat's P.O.V.)==========hours later========================

Hours have passed since I chose my weapon and now it's time for patrol. The guys went and got the things they would need and I got my Neko-Te and I also was bringing a set of Ashiko. (Ashiko) (The Ashiko were spiked claws that were worn on the feet. This helped the Ninja climb faster and more efficiently on their missions. As well as a great climbing aid, it could also be used in combat to deliver deadly kicks.) I figured it would help me run across the roofs and help protect myself. I also was wearing a suit of my own design, so people wouldn't know what I look like. When I reached the exit of the lair the guys were already there waiting on me. "Wow Kat... cool outfit..." I smiled and said, "Thanks, I made it myself." "You made that by yourself?" Donnie asked shocked, and I just nodded.(The picture up top is Kat's ninja suit she made.) Then Leo said, "Well, we better get a move on if we're going to fight all villains tonight." Leo walked out the exit; Raph smirked and said, "Alright, let's go bast some heads!" He followed Leo and then me, Donnie and Mikey followed them.  
When the guys and me reached the surface, they climbed the nearest fire escape with me still on the ground. They were looking down at me when Raph said, "Don't tell us you need help up here Kat?" I smirked up at them, making them confused, and said, "Not at all; I practiced." Then I quickly jumped onto the dumper lid beside me, jumped and caught the fire escape railing, and then used that to launch myself onto the roof. When I landed next to the turtles, they were speechless. "How did you...why...What?!" Raph said, still as confused as everyone else. I just smirked again and said, "Like I said, I practiced." Then I jumped onto the next roof, and the guys were still speechless. I turned to them and said, "Ya' comin'?" They snapped out of it and then Mikey ran and jumped to land beside me and said, "You wanna compete?" "Your on!" I yelled as I started to ran to the next building. Mikey followed and the other joined. Soon we were all trying to do the best tricks to beat the rest. Mikey jumped off the rooftop we were on and landed on the other doing a few flips. "Ha! Beat that!" Then Donnie stepped up, "My turn!" He jumped off and landed on the next rooftop doing a few more flips that Mikey. "Aw man..." Mikey said, Donnie just laughed a little. Leo stepped up and smirked. Then he jumped off and landed on the other rooftop beside Donnie and Mikey, doing flips more flips then the both of them combined. Then Raph jumped off and landed on Donnie, Leo and Mikey without doing any tricks. "Hey! You didn't do any flips!" Mikey complained. Donnie was frowned and Leo just said, "Get off us Raph." "Fine." and Raph got off them and then it was my turn. I was thinking when Raph yelled over, "Just go already!" "Alright!" I yelled back. Then I ran towards the edge of the building and jumped off. I jumped just enough so that I would reach the other side but I wouldn't land on it. Instead I fell through the air and I landed on a flagpole about 5 feet underneath the edge of the roof. The pole bent under the weight, and then it launched me up to the edge and I used my Neko-Te and Ashiko to latch myself to the side. Then I pushed my feet off the wall and back-flipped onto the rooftop beside the guys. "How's that?" I asked them as I smirked. Raph was speechless, Leo and Donnie both whispered, in shock, "You win..." and Mikey held a sign up that said, "10". When they finally wasn't shocked anymore, Raph hit Mikey over the head. I just laughed at the sight of them, and then I had an idea. "Hey guys?" They all looked at me. "Why don't we all visit Mr. Murakami's? Then ya'll could also eat Pizza Gyoza..." They thought for a minute. "Yea!" Mikey said jumping into the air, Raph and Donnie smiled, and Leo said, "Sure!"  
We jumped from roof to roof when we finally reach Mr Murakami's Noodle shop. We jumped down and walked through the doors and sat down. Murakami walked into the room and asked, "What would you all like?" I got up and walked over to Murakami and hugged him. He hugged me back and said, "Ah, Kat-san. Pizza Gyoza again?" "Yea, and the turtles came too." He chuckled and said, "Of course. What brings you all here, my friends?" Murakami asked the turtles as he got the supplies for Pizza Gyoza. "It's Kat's birthday today!" Mikey said, so happily, I face palmed. "Oh. Well I was going to save this until you came to work again Kat, but here. Happy Birthday." Murakami handed me a letter and when I opened it, it was a plane ticket. "A two way trip to Valdosta, GA..." I whispered. "What is it?" Mikey asked, as I started jumping up and down. Then I hugged Murakami again and answered Mikey, "It's a two way plane ticket to Valdosta, GA!" "Where?" Mikey asked again. "It's my hometown! Where I grew up!" Mikey looked a little sad and asked, "How long would you be gone?" I read the ticket again, "The plane leaves in two days and the return plane will leave there in 2 weeks. If I miss that plane, then the next one is a week after the first." Now all the guys looked sad that I was going to be leaving. I half smiled and said, "Don't worry guys, I'll be back. I promise." That made them a little bit happier, and then Murakami gave us our Pizza Gyoza. I finished before the others and then started to sneak their Pizza Gyoza so I could eat it. Mikey was the first to notice that his food was disappearing. "Hey, where'd it go?" Raph looked over at Mikey's plate and said, "You ate it." When he turned back to his plate, he was missing 2. "Ok, where'd it go?!" Mikey leaned over and said, "Maybe you ate it?" Raph hit him over the head, then they both saw me eat the Gyoza. "Hey, I saw you finish your Gyoza!" Mikey said and then Raph said, "I saw ya' too...Hey, your eating ours!" They ran after me and I was running from them until I stopped, pulled glasses out my pocket, placed them on my face and said, "You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses, would ya'?" I smiled sweetly. Raph and Mikey looked at me, then each other and then back at me. "Where'd those glasses come from?" Mikey asked. "They were in my pocket, their mine." Then Raph asked, "You wear glasses?" "Yea...why?" "Then why haven't you been wearing them this whole time?" "Oh, 1)I didn't know I had them and 2)I'm near-sighted. Anything I've done so far, I could do without them." "Oh...Wait, how did you not know them were there?" "Oh, that..." I chuckled a bit, "Most of the time I don't know what half the things in my pockets are." "Whatca' got in there now?" I shrugged, "Let's find out." We walked back over to the others and Leo and Donnie saw my glasses. "Why are you wearing glasses Kat?" Leo asked. I walked up to the counter and started to pull things from my pockets. "What are you doing?" Donnie asked me, as I was emptying my pockets. Raph and Mikey both explained how I got the glasses and what I was doing. Now Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were all watching me pull things out. "A watch, papers, blueprint for the Toaster, a flash-drive, $10, a mini notebook with songs and drawings, another mini notebook with a 'To do list', my pocket knife, my mom's necklace, 5 kidnapped Lego people, little Lego things to go with the kidnapped Lego people, my mp3 player with my headphones, my metal container with all my headphones, my hand gel that smells like 'Wildberry Dahlia', a bag of all my nail-polish, Nail-polish remover, my phone, the phone you guys gave me, 3 hair-ties, 4 pencils, 2 pens, and a box of toothpicks." I said as I pulled the last thing out. The guys looked at all and stuff, then me, the stuff, and then me again. "What?" Then Donnie said, "How did you? But you couldn't have THAT much..." "Why do you have toothpicks?" Leo asked; I answered, "Why do you have teeth?" Leo was going to say something but thought better of it. "Why do you have 2 phones? And 'Kidnapped' Lego people?" Mikey asked me. I shrugged, "I kidnapped the Lego people for fun. And I have two phones because ya'll gave me one and I got the other one for my 11th Birthday." "Oh.." "Why do you have a blueprint, a pocket knife, and a necklace?" Raph asked me. "The blueprint is of the Toaster because Leo keeps breaking it and I'm trying to make it Leo proof. The pocket knife is the only thing I ever got from my Dad as a gift; the necklace is my mom's, and she always told my to give it back." (The necklace.) (My mom really does have this necklace only it has a clear ball, and I always wear it. She also really does want me to give it back.) I picked up the necklace and put it on. Then I managed to get all my things back in my pocket and then the guys and me said bye to Murakami. "Bye Murakami-san!" "Bye Turtles-san, and Kat-san!" We got on the rooftops and ran the ways back to the sewers.

(I am wearing the necklace as I type this as well...)


	8. Part 1: Kat's last 2 days

====(Kat's P.O.V.)========Back at the lair=========Day 1================

After the guys explained to Splinter what was going on, and even he was saddened that I was going to be leaving. I promised to return and then everyone when to do their own things. I had changed into one of my other outfits as well. (The picture is what Kat is wearing now.) I was in the kitchen humming some song I randomly thought of, when Mikey asked from behind me, "What are you humming?" I stopped humming and realized what I was just humming. "Nothing important..." I said a little too quickly. Mikey didn't buy it, and dragged me into the living area where Raph, Spike and Leo were. "...Mikey...don't.." I complained, but he didn't listen. Leo turned towards us, "What are you doing, Mikey?" He stopped dragging me and answered Leo, "Kat was humming a song, but she won't say what..." "Oh.." "Well? What were you humming Kat?" Raph asked, having turned to me and Mikey. Spike was still chewing his leaf. "Um..." "Come on Kat!" Mikey asked, pleading. I frowned, "It's just a theme song of one of the many shows I watch..." "What show?" Donnie asked, having came out of his lab to see what we were talking about. "Um..well..." They looked at me, waiting for me to finish. "You guys' show..." I finally answered. They looked at each other, then back at me. "What?" I asked. "Sing it." Raph said, I quickly backed up. "What?! No!" "Why not Kat?" I turned around to see that it was Splinter who asked that. April was beside him when she asked, "Please for us?" I sighed, giving in. "Fine, but only this one time. It's a rap song, so I'm not that good at it..." Mikey smiled and said, "Don't worry! It's alright if you mess up." "Alright..." I got my phone out of my pocket and started playing the background music. Then I started singing/raping it, as the guys, Splinter and April watched at me.  
"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team  
On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things  
So extreme, up the sewers like laser beams  
Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings  
Can't stop these radical dudes  
The secret of the ooze made the chosen few  
Emerge from the shadows to make their move  
The good guys win and the bad guys lose

Leonardo is the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through  
Donatello is the fellow, has a way with machines  
Raphael got the most attitude on the team  
Michealangelo, he's one of a kind, and you know just where to find him when it's party time  
Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need  
To be one lean, mean, green, incredible team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!"

They still were just staring at me, as the song ended. "What?" I asked them, but then Mikey smiled more and started clapping. The others joined in, and I sort of blushed. I bowed a little and said, "Thanks..." Then Mikey ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you SO BADLY when you leave!" I was a little shocked, but then I hugged Mikey back and said, smiling, "I'm going to miss you guys too, Mikey." Then so no one could hear, I whispered into his ear, "If it makes you feel any better, you could call or text me through it all." I felt him smile into my shoulder. Then I looked to the others and said, "It's not much of a group hug if your way over there..." They looked at each other and I smirked. Donnie, Leo, Raph and April walked over to us, but they didn't know what to do next. I tried not to, but I couldn't help but whisper, "Awkward..." That got everyone laughing, and then Leo sort of joined the hug. Mikey moved to hug Leo as well as me. Then Donnie and April joined the hug, and Raph was just standing there awkward. "Come on Raph! Join the hug!" Mikey said, but Raph still stood there. I moved out of the hug and said, "I'll just do it my way." Then Raph looked at me confused and said, "What's your way-" That's when I wrapped my arms around Raph, hugging him. Then Mikey moved and he joined the hug. Leo, Donnie and April joined the hug as well. Splinter was standing a little ways off, smiling at us. We all pulled away from the hug and then I smirked. "Guess what guys?" They looked at me, "What?" Leo asked. "When you weren't looking..." They waited, "I got pizza!" I said, holding the 7 pizza boxes over my head. Mikey's eyes widen and he started to try to get them from me. "No Mikey! Only one of them is yours!" "Then give me mine!" Mikey said, still trying to get a pizza box. Leo, Donnie, and Raph were confused. "But...but we're...we're Ninjas! And you haven't even been apart of ANY of our training sessions!" Donnie yelled, flipping out. Leo's jaw dropped, and he and Raph didn't know what to say. I paused, and held the pizza boxes on my right hand and placed my left hand on my hip. I raised an eyebrow at them, and said sarcastic, "I spent most of the hours I was awake on my laptop, with my face buried in the screen, reading fan fiction. Obsess over anything 'ninja' related, and live with my crazy random family. HECK, if you even just spent one day in my house, even a Ninja master like Sensei, would even call you a ninja, or a warrior. So sorry if it offends you, but I know a thing or two about being a ninja." Once again they were shocked, but Mikey manged to grab a pizza box when I wasn't looked. He ran off to his room with it without anyone seeing him; when the other guys got out of their shock, I noticed that a box was missing. "MIKEY!" Leo, Raph, Donnie and April saw the box missing and when I yelled, they just started laughing..and then I joined them...


End file.
